foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Factions
This is the main article about factions. See the Factions Category for an alphabetical list of all the known factions related to the show. The term Faction, also known as "Affiliation", is used among Forever Knight fans to refer to an unofficial group of fans who favour a character, a relationship between characters, or a cause related to the series. The term "faction" refers only to subdivisions within the show's fandom and does not relate to televised information in the show per se. =History= When the FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU list was first beginning, it was very obvious that people had favorite Forever Knight characters, but nobody really did anything about it. The followers of Lucien LaCroix claimed to be a crafty and devious lot and tended to play pranks on other list members. One list member and a fan of Nick, Sharon Scott of Texas, once foolishly admitted to the list that she had a phobia about frogs. On learning this, two other list members and fans of LaCroix immediately and sent Sharon gifts of chocolate frogs in the mail. Sharon replied that the two were so cruel that they must be cousins. Thus, the Cousins were born. Those members claiming affiliation as "cousins" started referring to Lucien LaCroix as "Uncle." The terms are now so pervasive that they are frequently used without explanation on most mailing lists related to the show. Other factions arose during the first FK War, a fictional round-robin story writing session posted to the FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU. Factions continued to be added as the series experienced cast changes and growth in the fandom. The first six factions are noted below. Susan M. Garrett provided the fandom with pins that had signature graphics for each of the factions, and these were proudly worn by members of the factions at Forever Knight events. Laurie Salopek created a FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU t-shirt that had the first six factions on the back of the shirt, complete with checkboxes so that the wearer could mark the faction to which they belonged. Many of the cast and crew of Forever Knight became aware of the existence of the factions, as they kept up with list traffic. At one of his convention appearances, Nigel Bennett listed most of the existing factions from the stage . . . and took note of the declared Cousins in the audience with approval. At one of the Weekend With Ger events, Geraint Wyn Davies proudly wore a Knighties pin and at another he requested a Cousins pin, explaining that Nick "was the original Cousin." During her Forever Knight book tour in 1997, Susan M. Garrett was contacted by phone by a representative from the Sci-Fi Channel, who were trying to gather information on the fandom and was specifically asked about the factions. Thus, when Geraint Wyn Davies hosted the first Forever Knight marathon on the Sci-Fi Channel and filmed scripted filler bits between the episodes, several of the factions were mentioned on air. During one point in the history of FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU, the listowner felt that the factions were so combative as to be disruptive, leading to a two-week ban of faction listings from members' signatures. =The Factions= The fan factions from the show can be divided into four distinct iterations. Each group is listed below. The Original Factions Each of the following factions were one of the original six factions created slightly before and during the first fiction war noted above: * Cousins - followers of Lucien LaCroix * Knighties - followers of Nick Knight * Ravenettes - followers of Janette DuCharme and the Raven * NatPackers - followers of Dr. Natalie Lambert * FoDs (Friends of Don) - the Det. Don Schanke fans * Die-Hards - the people who made a moral decision not to choose The Second Set of Factions With the model of the first six before them, fans started to create additional factions. Some of these focused on supporting characters from the television series (and in one case from fan fiction); others focused on popular relationships between the major characters. The Mercenaries evolved their role within the FK Wars. * Graces - Followers of Grace Balthazar, Natalie Lambert’s friend and assistant. * FoSiLs - Friends of Sydney (Natalie Lambert’s cat from "Only the Lonely"). * Cohen-heads - Fans of Captain Amanda Cohen * Mikies - fans of Miklos, bartender at the Raven. * CaddyWhackers - Fans of Nick's car * Archivist's Assistants - fans of a non-canon character, Dorian, from fan fiction. * Mercenaries - Who will follow anyone for chocolate * Nick and NatPackers - Fans of the relationship between Nick Knight & Natalie Lambert * Immortal Beloveds - Fans of the relationship between Nick Knight and Janette DuCharme * Valentines - Fans of the relationship between Lucien LaCroix and Natalie Lambert * Unnamed Faction - Fans of the relationship between Lucien LaCroix and Nick Knight (in all aspects) Third Season Factions With the change in cast for the third season of Forever Knight, additional factions were proposed, focusing on the new characters. For some, there was much discussion as to the best name to pick (and proposed names continue to linger on lists of factions). The following are the names that became most popular: * Vaqueros - Fans of Javier Vachon * Perkulators - Fans of Tracy Vetter * Rat-Pack - Fans of Screed * Urchins - Fans of Urs * Diviants - Fans of Divia (from "A More Permanent Hell" and "Ashes to Ashes" * INCArnates - Fans of the Inca (from "Black Buddha, Part One") Later Factions With so many factions already in existence, the impetus to create more became unstoppable. Certain principles may, however, be detected. "Fraction Factions" So-called "fraction factions" were spin-offs from well-established factions, begun by fans who felt their personal focus differed somewhat from that of the majority of members of the main group. * Light Cousins - Fans who would like to see Lucien LaCroix turn more toward the light * Dark Knighties - Fans who would like Nick Knight to give in and be a vampire again * Light Knighties - Fans of Nick Knight's human side * Twilight Knighties or Knights de Soir - Fans who like a balance between Nick's light and dark sides * Cousins of the Knight - Fans who like a family oriented (non-sexual) relationship between Nick Knight and Lucien LaCroix * Dark NatPack * Dark Nick and NatPack * Dark Perkulators - Fans who consider there to be a darker side to Tracy Vetter * Nunkies Anonymous - Fans addicted to LaCroix {i.e., "Nunkie"} Sub-Factions Other spin-off factions were formed within existing factions, serving as sub-groups with particular foci, usually appearing in War-related stories. * General's Secret Service - subgroup of the Cousins * Nunkies Scouts - subgroup of Nunkies Anonymous Relationship-Based Factions With the example of factions based on relationships that might be seen as more or less supported by canon, fans started factions to explore additional pair- and group-based relationships. * Dark Trinity - Fans of the relationship between Nick, LaCroix, and Janette * Unholy Trinity - Fans who see a relationship between Nick, Natalie, and LaCroix * Unholy Alliance - Fans who see a relationship between Nick, Natalie, and Janette * Heartbreakers - Fans who see a relationship between Nick Knight and Vachon * CERK Perks - Fans who see a relationship between LaCroix and Tracy Vetter * Les Miserables - Fans who see a relationship between Nick Knight and Urs * Lonely Hearts - Fans who see a relationship between Natalie Lambert and Vachon * Nanettes - Fans who see a relationship between Natalie Lambert and Janette DuCharme * Night Shift - Fans of the partnership of Nick Knight and Tracy Vetter * Rat Patrol - Fans who see a relationship between Tracy Vetter and Screed * Seducers - Fans of the relationship between LaCroix and Janette * UnSuiteds and LaCroissants - Fans who see a relationship between LaCroix and Schanke * Apaches or T & V Pack - Fans of the relationship between Tracy Vetter and Vachon Factions for Minor Characters Many minor supporting characters and guest characters had faction names proposed for them—more in the spirit of completism than anything else. Most of these factions never developed into much. * Myras - Fans of Myra Schanke * Reese's Pieces - Fans of Captain Reese * Stonetree-ites - Fans of Captain Stonetree * Woof Pack - Fans of Perry and Raleigh, the dogs in Blind Faith. The names Perry-A and Perryhounds were also proposed as names for factions specifically devoted to Perry. * Andreivichs - Fans of Nick's nephew, André (from "Fallen Idol") * Academy or Philosophers - Fans of Aristotle (from "Forward Into the Past" * Enforcements - Fans of the Enforcers (from "Unreality TV") * Women Scorned - Fans of Alexandra (from "Fatal Mistake") Factions with Bases outside Forever Knight Although most factions (especially those that took part in the FK Wars) were based solely on a particular interest in one or more characters from the show, there were also groups of fans who formed loops and lists with other foci; and these also tended to be referred to as "factions". In particular, the following trends may be seen: Support Groups * Rainbow Knights - gay, lesbian, bisexual, and transgendered fans of Forever Knight * Knights in Darkness - Forever Knight fans with mental or neurological illness Hobby Groups * Les Chevaliers De La Nuit - various equestrian pursuits * Cross-stitchers of the Knight - cross-stitching * Celtic GlowWorms - an interest in Celtic folklore and history * Tequila Fiends - fans who like tequila Fan Writing Groups Some collectives of Forever Knight fan writers have named their writing groups (and may present their fiction on a joint website). These too are sometimes referred to as factions. * Deniers - fans who write stories based on the premise that Don Schanke did not die in "Black Buddha, Part One" * Convent of the Decadent Sin Sisters - fans writing humorous adult fan fiction under various pseudonyms * Nick's Harem - followers of Nick Knight who refer to themselves as his "wives" Miscellaneous Besides all these, there are additional factions based on other premises. Most of these are very minor and/or short-lived. * Nevermores - fans who believe that Nick Knight didn't bring Janette back across at the end of "The Human Factor" * DracPack - devoted to the Forever Knight characters who were played by actors who also appeared in the short-lived television series Dracula: The Series. * Friends of Gillian - fans who "became" characters in the actual television series by having a namesake on the show * Les Enfants De Chevalier - fans under the age of twenty-one * Knights of Ravenblack City - fans who participate in the Ravenblack: A Dark Alleyway RPG =External Links= * Forever Knight Faction Guide * Forever Knight faction * The Forever Knight faction List Category:Terms Category:Fan Factions